Blessing
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis and Kari announced to their parents that they are engaged, however one refuses to let them get married. Can they get that one to change his mind and have his blessing?


"Honey help me set the table." Mrs. Kamiya said. It has been about ten years since the digidestine saved both worlds from Malomyotismon. All of the digidestine were now full grown as they all, except Cody, graduated from college. Right now the Kamiyas were going to have dinner with the Motomiyas with Davis and Kari since Kari has graduated after a few days. Davis didn't go to college since he opened his noodle cart and was a huge success with carts and restaurants all over the world. He became a millionaire.

"I'll be there. Just pulling dinner out of the oven." Mr. Kamiya said as he took food out of the oven.

"How long until they get here again?" Mrs. Kamiya said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Right about now." Mr. Kamiya said as he opened the door and Davis' parents were there. "Jack, Margret welcome." (AN: I don't know their real names.)

"Hi Susumu." Mr. Motomiya said as they came in.

"Yuuko how are you doing?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I'm doing great Margret." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"This food looks great." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"She didn't make it did she?" Mr. Motomiya whispered to Mr. Kamiya knowing how bad a cook she was.

"No don't worry." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Hello."

"Anyone home." They turned to the door and see Davis and Kari. They were happy to see their kids even if it was days since Kari's graduation.

"There's my daughter." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Or should we say a new teacher." Mr. Kamiya said since Kari was certified to be a kindergarten teacher.

"There's our millionaire son." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Or do you want to be called the noodle king." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Please don't." Davis said and got a little embarrassed. They all sat down and were having dinner.

"I have to say Kari this family together dinner was a good idea." Mr. Motomiya said.

"It's not really family without Tai." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Or Jun." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"We know, but they had plans for tonight." Kari said.

"But Jun probably would have hogged all the good stuff." Davis said and got up to get a drink from the fridge.

"Davis you and Jun are over 20 can't you try to get along?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"What? We can't have a friendly quarrel every now and then?" Davis said.

"Anyway we already told them something and we wanted all of you together because there's something we wanted to tell all of you." Kari said with a big smile.

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Well what we're about to tell you will change things." Kari said placing her hand on Mrs. Kamiya's shoulder.

"What will…." Mrs. Kamiya said, but stopped when she saw the ring on Kari. "Oh my Kari that's a beautiful ring."

"Ring?" Mr. Kamiya said.

"Yeah that's what we wanted to tell you." Kari said as she got up and went over to Davis leaning on him. "Davis asked me to marry him and I said yes." They were surprised and Davis placed his arm around her waist. "He asked me just a few days ago, the night I came home. We're getting married and soon we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya."

"Oh my goodness." Mrs. Motomiya said with tears of joy.

"That's my boy. Taking the big step" Mr. Motomiya said.

"I am so happy for both of you." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"No, absolutely not." Mr. Kamiya said surprising everyone. "Kari Kamiya you are not getting married."

"What?" Kari said.

"Oh honey don't be silly." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"I'm not I'm being realistic." Mr. Kamiya said.

"But Daddy I love Davis." Kari said.

"Sir I love your daughter. I wanted to spend my whole life with her since….the day I met her." Davis said.

"Look Davis I'm not saying there's something wrong with you." Mr. Kamiya said. "You seem like a great guy and my daughter marrying a millionaire is unreal."

"Then what's the problem?" Kari said.

"Kari you just got done with school. You're too young, you don't have a job, you're not ready." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Dad most people get married when they reached the legal age 18." Kari said. "Even if I don't have a job Davis has over thousand dollars. I think I am ready."

"My decision is final. The wedding is not happening." Mr. Kamiya said as he stood up and walked away. After dinner Davis went up to the roof and was upset that Kari's father wouldn't accept the wedding.

"Hey there you are." Kari said as she came up. "What's the matter?"

"You're father." Davis said. "He's denying us getting married. I know most future father in laws are uptight about their daughters getting married, but they don't deny them their marriage."

"It was a shock for everyone." Kari said.

"Yeah well I'm not cancelling our engagement because of your father." Davis said.

"Wait you want to get married without my father's blessing? Plus when the wedding comes he has to give me away." Kari said. Davis went and placed his hands on her arms.

"Kari I've waited years to marry you. It would be a dream come true." Davis said. "I don't want to get rid of it to wait around for permission or something."

"But Davis I can't go against my father." Kari said.

"I know you don't." Davis said. "But he's being ridiculous; I figure he would be happy about his daughter getting married. Tai didn't even put up a fight about it."

"I know you're upset. You want my father's blessing, but he's denying it." Kari said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Davis I've known you for like 14-16 years and dated you for 10 of them. You can't keep something hidden from me unless you try real hard." Kari said.

"Kari this is just one thing I don't ever want to give up. I love you. That man just can't see it." Davis said getting upset.

"Hey calm down." Kari said as she gave a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll talk to my father and get him to change his mind. I don't want to give this up either." She gave him another kiss and went down. Mr. Kamiya was out on the balcony looking out at the starry sky until Kari came out. "Dad."

"Hi honey." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Beautiful night?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Mr. Kamiya said knowing she was going to talk to him about not wanting her to get married.

"Okay I'm just going to get to the point. Dad Davis loves me." Kari said.

"I know Kari." Mr. Kamiya said.

"And I love him." Kari said.

"I understand." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Now I'm engaged and you won't be happy for me." Kari said. "Dad why aren't you happy that someone loves me enough they want me to spend their life with me?"

"Because you're too young, you just got done with school, you're not ready to take such a big step." Mr. Kamiya said.

"How do you know if I'm not ready? How old were you when you married Mom?" Kari said.

"That's not the point right now." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Then what is the point? Dad I am ready." Kari said. "No one can loves me like Davis. I'm not going to give this up. When Davis proposed Davis said he doesn't want to spend one more day without me and I don't want to without him. I am ready for a big step." Seeing his daughter stand up to being married it made him think otherwise.

"You're right it sounds like you are since you spent most of your life with this boy, friend or boyfriend." Mr. Kamiya said. "I guess I'm not ready."

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"Kari ever since you came home from the hospital that one time Tai had always protected you." Mr. Kamiya said. "I thought I had nothing to worry about. You're big brother always looking out for you, but that's usually the father's job. Now look at you, all grown up, a fully grown woman. I never been as close to you as Tai is to you. I'm afraid once you get married I might never be able to become that close. You're never going to need your father." Kari just hugged her father.

"I'm always going to need you Dad." Kari said. "Sure Tai has always protected me and now that's going to be Davis, but I'm always going to need you Dad. If I never need you I know you'll be there. I'll always be your daughter."

"I hope so." Mr. Kamiya said.

"You don't need to hope anything. I know I'm always going to need you as much as anyone." Kari said.

"Alright." Mr. Kamiya said as she let him go. "Well we better get this wedding planned than."

"So you're going to allow it?" Kari said.

"You're going to be with a great guy and you both love each other." Mr. Kamiya said. "I want my daughter's wedding to be great as it will be. You have my blessing."

"Oh thank you Daddy." Kari said hugging him one more time.

"Alright go tell my future son in law." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Davis he changed his mind." Kari said running to tell him. Mr. Kamiya knew his daughter would be in great hands and he knew he will always have his daughter.


End file.
